Kaiju
Overview Kaiju are beast that came and attacked the Land of Water after years of predictions by the priest from the Lost Temple. There are only 4 of these beasts and they can only be controlled and summoned by Aoi Uchiha so far. There are specific things to do to summon them and make a special contract with them in order to summon them. The Kaiju can talk through their summoner's conscious and no one else can hear or enter their conversation. The Kaiju have a mind of their own but obey to their summoners will once under control by the summoner, if not in control by the summoner, they can do what they want. Aoi Uchiha had a hard time controlling the Kaiju, but after a lot of effort he did it. The Kaiju have no chakra, all they have is physical attributes, but their physical attributes can compare to something with chakra like a tailed beast. If all 4 Kaiju are combined, it is said that they can match up to 7 tailed beast. The Kaiju can be given chakra, but it has never been tried. The Kaiju are a special type of summoning, unless forced to go back by the user, they will not leave. Not only that, they can only belong to the person that they made the contract with and no one else. When they are summoned, a large whole is made in the area that was summoned, mainly in water. Then light shines from the whole and out comes the Kaiju. When summoned back, whatever damaged they took is healed to 100%. But that takes 1 day to do. Also, the contract cannot be broken even with the Contract Seal, the only way it can is if the summoner dies. List of Kaiju Kujira Kujira (鯨, Whale) is biggest of all the Kaiju being bigger than a tailed beast. This Kaiju resembles a whale hence its name. Under water this beast is a tank, it can withstand tons of damage, from many things. It is the strongest Kaiju with the strongest defense. It's weight is its attack, and it is said that the Kujura has the strength of 5 tailed beast, though that hasn't been tested yet, it was just a prediction by the priest from the Lost Temple. Also if eaten by the Kujura, you cannot get out unless it spits you out, or Aoi commands it. It has a lot of armor that can hardly be penetrated, it can withstand the force of 2 to 3 tailed best balls, but not without being hurt. An ability of Kujura is that he can suck a large amount of water into his mouth and blow it out, the suction and blow out is very powerful being stronger than the gravitational pull and push from Shinra Tensei and said to be equal to the gravitational pull from Chibaku Tensei. Though again that wasn't tested, just a myth from the priest. Umihebi The Umihebi (海蛇, Sea Serpent) is the skinniest of all the Kaiju, and is the fastest of the 4. It moves at incredible speed, that of a beast using chakra to move fast. It can track very good as well, the fins that come from around its face detects electro-magnetic energy from things and can pick it up. Thats not the only thing those fins can do, they are also very sharp, he can swim by you and slice you in half, also his sharp teeth can be used to eat you as well. He is flexible and can use his body to coil around a larger object and his fins can retract and sprout back out to cut the object he is around. The Umihebi has the least armor of all the Kaiju and is mostly an attacking type of Kaiju. Ebi The Ebi (蝦, Shrimp) is the smallest Kaiju of the 4. The Ebi is a little smaller than the Shukaku. Although it is small, it is sneaky, it has the ability to turn invisible under the water. Another ability it has is that it the send a paralysis wave from its body into the water. This wave comes from the tenticlas on the Ebi and if they touch you, you will die because of the electrical charge. It also has a little armor on it for protection, and claws that can carve away at rocks. Same The Same (鮫, Shark) is the fiercest of all the the Kaiju, it is the size of a tailed beast and has a lot of skin that acts as its armor and attack weapon. He is able to reach high rates of speed under the water, but not as fast as the Umihebi. Its head is its main weapon, he can bust through just about anything in his way with enough speed. It has an ability that allows him to gather up speed faster than that of the Umihebi and ram whatever in its path out of the way, or through it. He used this ability to tear the Lost Temple from the land it was on into open sea. This ability only lasts for 10 seconds, but afterwards, since he has no chakra, the ability is just physical speed. So he tires out and doesn't really do anything after the use of this ability. Known Summoners *Contract::Aoi Uchiha